Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Wat doen jullie toch allemaal? :0
Hallo, dit is Avondpoot zoals je ziet, en ik ga niet akkoord met wat dan ook. Niet met Zwartstreep's blog, niet met de ruzies en niet met het feit dat sommigen de schuld op de beheerders steken. Ik hoorde hierover via mijn vriendinnen en omdat ik hier maar heel even wil zijn, maak ik het een lang bericht. Goudvacht heeft me al wat uitleg gedaan. Deze wiki is niet bedoeld om te chatten. De chat is een hulpmiddel om te praten of te overleggen, je mag lekker praten met andere fans maar niemand doet iets anders dan dat. Dan is het logisch dat er ruzies ontstaan. Want iedereen doet ontzettend dramatisch en onnodig, het gaat niet eens meer over warrior cats op de chat. Als jullie nooit op de chat zouden gaan zou er niet eens aanleiding tot ruzies zijn. Als jullie alleen maar over nodige warrior cats zaken praatten op de chat, zou er geen aanleiding tot ruzies zijn. Ik neem niemands kant. De beheerders waren afwezig. Dat kan gebeuren. Maar er was dan inderdaad geen groot motiverend voorbeeld van massale gebruikers die allemaal gezellig samen bewerken. De enige die echt bijdroeg was Goudvleugel en voor haar heb ik veel respect (ook een paar andere mensen bewerken wel maar zij dan degelijk op een dagelijkse basis). Willen jullie Goudvleugel echt zo alleen laten? Dit heb ik zelf ook bedacht. Maar ik ben niet zo'n bewerker. Pixelplaatjes maken had ik kunnen doen zodra die geactiveerd waren, maar dat was niet het geval en omdat ik niets beters te doen had dan chatten zag ik het slechtste in iedereen naar boven komen. Mensen deden dramatisch. Dreigden. Spamden. Vroegen om aandacht. Dat is niet de bedoeling. Dus ik besloot om weg te gaan, ik had geen reden om te blijven en zelfs wachten tot pixelplaatjes weer actief zouden worden wou ik niet doen. Want nu weet ik hoe iedereen denkt over iedereen. En het is ziekelijk. Deze plek ziet er ziekelijk uit in mijn ogen en daarom weet ik niet of ik hier ooit terug zou keren, al is het maar om te bewerken en zelfs geen woord te zeggen. Maar ik weet wel dat jullie ruzies, onze ruzies, op chat, niet de schuld zijn van de beheerders. Ze hebben deze plek voor jullie gemaakt. Behandel hem met respect. Ga niet zo walgelijk doen op de chat. En ga zeker niet zeggen dat het hun schuld is. Ze kunnen er wel iets aan doen en dat zijn ze ook aan het doen! Maar geef ze dan even de tijd daarvoor. Want het zijn jullie ruzies! En alleen jullie kunnen je ruzies oplossen. Want hoeveel regels, maatregelen en strenge berichten de beheerders ook zouden plaatsen, jullie ruzies zullen er niet mee opgelost worden. Dat is enkel en alleen jullie taak. En als jullie hier alleen zijn om te chatten en het bewerken over te laten aan vlijtige mensen die ook wel eens ontspanning willen met hun vrienden, dan kunnen jullie jezelf even de vraag stellen of julie niets anders kunnen doen. Want dit heb ik gedaan. Ik heb besloten dat ik me in het schrijven en het tekenen wil gooien. En misschien zal ik wel eens pixelplaatjes tekenen, maar praten met veel mensen ga ik nooit meer doen. Want dat is waarom ik hier niet meer terug wil. Omdat ik mappen vol heb staan met jullie lelijke berichten, jullie tijdverspilling, jullie ruzies, en ook mijn tijdverspilling en ruzies. Ik heb het ingezien en ik ben weggegaan, want hier kan ik niet meer teruggekomen na alles wat jullie ooit zeiden tegen elkaar. Dus. In plaats van een dramaqueen te zijn. Ga misschien bewerken. Of pixelplaatjes maken zodra die weer actief zijn. Zodat deze wiki een echte plek wordt voor fans zoals vroeger. En geen plek voor dramatische kinderen en hun psychologische problemen. Want Goudvleugel en de andere bewerkers verdienen geen mensen die de sfeer verpesten, terwijl zij hun best doen om bij te dragen. Toon geen haat naar de beheerders, maar toon respect naar de bewerkers. Ik wil geen reden zijn waarom jullie totaal nutteloze petities starten zonder doel!! Ik ben niet weggepest, we zijn niet weggepest, we zijn weggegaan omdat we niet inzagen te blijven. En ik weet dat ik hier beter wegga en aan wikia's kan bijdragen waar ik kan doen wat ik graag doe en waar ik veel kan werken, want zo maak ik mensen blij en die beheerders trots. Waarom wordt er nou een ondoordachte petitie gestart? Wat is het doel? Handtekeningen verzamelen, voor wat? Je vraagt mensen gewoon of ze die ruzies ook zat zijn. Natuurlijk zijn ze die ruzies zat. Niemand vind ruzies leuk. En als je handtekeningen zit te verzamelen tegen de beheerders op de wiki die zij voor jullie hebben gemaakt is dat ook wel een beetje raar. Ik ben net zo schuldig als iedereen. Maar nu ga ik beter proberen doen en misschien ooit, als ik me realiseer waarom ik hier weer terug zou willen keren, kom ik terug om écht bij te dragen. En al zeg ik geen woord, niet in reacties, niet op de chat en soms op prikborden maar, ik zou terugkeren. Al is het maar om bij te dragen en op te maken voor die bijna-drie-jaar waarin ik niets heb gedaan. Categorie:Blogberichten